varanorfandomcom-20200213-history
Adralorn
'''Adralorn, '''the capital of the Kingdoms of Arath and the seat of Adralorn Province, is a city that serves as one of the largest and most influential locations in all of Varanor. It is both the cultural and political center of the Kingdoms of Arath, and has been the home of the Lord of Arath for the majority of the country's history. Adralorn is renowned by Arathians and others alike for its strong fortifications, including a large city wall created during the Sarlen dynasty. Within its walls, Adralorn contains many districts and neighbourhoods; due to its longstanding status as a major power within Arath, the city has an astonishing amount of diversity, and is known to welcome people of all backgrounds and races. History The area that is now Adralorn was initially colonized in the year 562 by the warchief Ivarys Thaire, who formed the base of the Kingdoms of Arath. After the establishment of the First Aithar Dynasty by Irik Aithar himself, the city of Adralorn was officially founded and named as the capital of the Aithar lands. This was largely due to its advantageous position at the delta of the River Arenie, which allowed for booming trade with other early colonies such as Riyodin, Vyr, and Endril. The capital was moved from Adralorn to the nearby city of Endril after Liorh Arator invaded the Aithar lands and ultimately conquered them, and was later moved to Adthras during the Vindel dynasty. Adralorn was established as the capital once more by Erys Sairin, and remained in its position from 1420 to 1967, throughout Sairin, Retrise, Vayor, and Second Aithar rule. Over the course of five hundred years, Adralorn changed dramatically, from a primitive yet strong town to a hub for culture, Arathian politics, and trade with the rest of the world. In this period, Adralorn outgrew its current wall, and expanded outwards; this can be seen by the presence of the Outer District, which, in reality, is near the center of the city. Throughout the Arathian civil wars, it was held by Vayor aides, and was ultimately captured by Entor Palair after over a century of erratic fighting. Adralorn was held by the Second Aithar Dynasty from 1840 to 1967. During this time, it was the site of the Veil crisis, which resulted in the creation of the Worldveil by Relys Aithar and his advisor Io. It was also home to influential figures such as Fare Traigian, who recorded the Veil crisis in a series of writings titled On the Borders of the World. After Sanora Sarlen took Arath in 1967, the capital was moved to Indrond, a city in the northeastern mountains. This period, which saw the creation of the new Adralorn city wall, lasted until the beginning of the Third Aithar Dynasty in 2255, and Adralorn has remained the capital of Arath ever since. Politics During the Third Aithar Dynasty, Adralorn was the central power within Arath, and was home to the Lords' Chamber within the House Aithar, where leaders from across Arath would meet with the ruler in Adralorn to discuss important matters. The seats within the Lords' Chamber included those for: *House Varian of Adthras *House Kalanay of Ryth *House Vora of Vaire *House Ordair of Indrond *House Vindel of the Northeastern Province *House Aithar of Adralorn *House ar-Soranti of the Ilis Province *House Karlis of Varen Category:Cities Category:Capital cities Category:Capital cities of Arath Category:Locations Category:Arathian territories